Emotional Dance Party
by Parchment Stew
Summary: What do you do when you're bored? Dance! What do your emotions do when their bored? Dance! Come join all sorts of emotions from all sorts of people in one place for an Emotional Dance Party! Wanna join in on the fun? Just send in your own dance party via PM and we'll be sure to add you in as a V.I.P. Make sure this party occurs in YOUR head! And YOUR head only!
1. Riley: Hot n Cold

**You! Yeah, you! You want in on this? Submit your own little dance party via PM and you and your emotions will definitely show up in your own chapter. By this, I mean you have to write it out yourself. I will not write out your chapter. Why? Cause only you know your emotions! It can be eiher a quipet of the song or the full thing, your choice.**

* * *

Fear stared at the semi-answered sheet before them. He was supposed to assist with it, but algebra got old quick. He had gone to idly spinning his calculator atop his finger and Riley had gone to watching TV from her place at the kitchen table. Joy took notice to he the boredom settling over the group and skated over to the console.

Fear glanced at Joy then looked back at his rotating calculator. His eyes suddenly bugged and he toppled out of the chair, landing on his back. He looked up from his spot on the ground, glaring at Joy. She shrugged, smiling sheepishly, and helped him up. He was about to ask what she was doing here, when she reached down and pressed a button.

Riley suddenly perked up and pulled her phone from her pocket. After unwrapping the white earbuds from the device, Riley opened up the music application. She plugged in her earbuds and stuffed them in her ears, bobbing her head to the music

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Joys wide smile became infectious as she grabbed Fear by the hand and picked him up. They nodded to one another and broke off in directions. Joy grabbed Sadness and Anger by the hand while Fear pulled Disgust away from her make-up. They all gathered in a line as their favorite part of the song started to play out. They started to dance, their smiles never leaving.

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

They all fanned themselves twice before hugging themselves.

 _You're yes then you're no_

They held their hands out, as if accepting something, before turning them upwards and pushing their palms a bit with their noses up.

 _You're in then you're out_

They turn their palms up before thrusting them out. They pulled their hands back afterwards.

 _You're up then you're down_

They spread their arms out, leaning backwards. They pointed up then down.

 _You're wrong when it's right_

They crossed their arms, making an X, before throwing them back out in a shrugging motion.

 _It's black and it's white_

They all covered their eyes before opening their hands and looking at one another.

 _We fight, we break up_

They all crossed their arms, looking in different directions with cross expressions.

 _We kiss, we make up_

Joy grabbed them all and brought them in for a group hug.

Riley had copied all of the dance moves they were doing, minus the last one. For the last verse she had sat back down at the table. She began to do her homework, while her emotions continued to dance like no one was watching.


	2. Me: Creepin Towards The Door

Fear laid on the couch, his hood over his head as he rested. Joy was at the console, attempting to get their girl to write something fun. Anger was drawing something on Fears notebook. She chewed on the eraser for a split second before continuing. Sadness and Disgust were playing blackjack, Sadness for once not bawling her eyes out about losing and Disgust sporting a smirk on his face. Joy let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed onto the console, sliding off until she was laying on her back on the plush floor. She blew a raspberry. Well, she was out of ideas. Joy began to chew on the zipper on her chartreuse hoodie as she looked around. She was out of options with everyone preoccupied.

No, wait. She was wrong.

She did have one option.

Joy walked over to their sleeping boss and snickered. She rolled up her sleeves and held her hands to her sides. She laughed one more time before bringing them together in a loud clap. Fear jumped up like cat, eyes darting around like bees. He saw Joy and huffed before fixing himself off all four of his appendages. He plopped down on the couch and leaned back. Joy pointed to the screen and Fear followed. He stick his tongue out at the blank computer screen and stood up.

Everyone subtlety watched as Fear sauntered over to the console. He lazily pressed some buttons. The surface of the console turned purple and their girl felt scared that she couldn't think of anything to write. She had an idea to help her though. She pulled her phone and self-fixed orange headphones. She slung them over her head and started up a song.

Fear smiled at her choice, for he had only influenced the thought of listening to music. Disgust suddenly grabbed him by the hand and the male emotion began pulling. Fear smiled and allowed himself to be dragged The others were already gathered in a semi-circle. Fear took his place, a few paces in front of the others. He tensed and began looking around before lifting his head up, fear in his eyes. He put a hand to his mouth as the lyrics began.

" _They keep creeping towards the door."_

He whisper-sang as the others waited for their cue.

" _My stomach twists, like a worm beneath the lure."_

Fear scrunched his fingers in front of his gut as the others took subtly steps closer.

" _My heart beat skips like a phonograph."_

He takes to acting like a machine, moving his arms stiffly as he circles them in front of his chest. The others still move closer.

" _Old machines weren't built to last."_

Fear tumbles to the floor, pretending to look at something in his lap. The others grin and move backwards.

" _But they keep creeping towards the door."_

They ran up and jumped at him, but Fear pretended to press something, shutting them off and ending their assault. While their girl continued to type away, they continued their routine, switching out Fear for Disgust in the next verse.


	3. QueenOfDoodles: Crazy Kids

_"Hello,"_ A cyan Emotion moved her way through the standing crowd of Emotions, oblivious to their gaping mouths as she looked at her friend, Confusion, who was a white ghostly figure with question marks dotting her looked rather confused and uneased, as though Relaxation was the complete opposite of her.

 _"Where ever you are,"_ Relaxation continued, holding a well-functioning green glowstick and a full beer bottle in two of her six arms.

 _"Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?"_

 _"Tonight we do it big,"_ A male voice joined her, Confusion looked behind Relaxation as she saw a new Emotion; a yellow Emotion with darker spiky hair, a leather black jacket, and clipped on golden earrings, who's known as Pride.

 _"And shine like stars."_ He raised a hand, letting sparkling little stars to form from it.

 _"We don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are."_

Relaxation and Pride found themselves on the flashing green and purple stage, dancing to the beat and singing their duet while Confusion stood in the crowd.

 _"And we are, we are, we are, we are we are.."_ They sang, doing a slight tango as they went.

 _"The crazy kids."_

Relaxation lost her interest in Pride and left him to kneel down at the edge so she could blow kisses to her happy fans.

 _"Them crazy, them crazy kids!"_

 _"And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are!"_ Pride sang, dancing while his music partner was giving her attention to the audience.

 _"The crazy kids, we are the, we are the crazy people."_ Relaxation whispered, standing up when she heard footsteps going from the stage to the DJ stand and decided to check out the stranger. Oh wait, nevermind, it was just Pride, about to make music with his DJ stand.

 _"You see us in the place. trippin' off the bass."_ Relaxation leaned against the Dj stand, watching Pride spin the disks around, making scratching sounds.

 _"D-D-DJ, rock a beat! Make the fucker shake like an earthquake."_

 _"Pride don't give two fucks, I came to start the ruckus!"_

He shook his shoulders, abandoning his DJ stand and reached out his hand for Confusion in the crowd. She stared at it for a few seconds before she smiled and grabbed his accepting hand, pulling her up onto the stage.

 _"And you wanna party with us-"_

 _"'Cause we crazy mother fuckers!"_ Relaxation popped in.

 _"You know the party never ends."_ Confusion sang for the first time in front of her friends.

 _"And tomorrow, we're gonna do it again."_

The trio hopped off of the stage, dancing around a bit.

 _"We're the ones that play hard!"_

They all sang as green, red and purple flashing lights bathed them.

 _"We live hard."_

Pride crept behind Relaxation and hugged her waist.

 _"We love hard."_

Relaxation knew that he was just joking and played along. Confusion started to feel confident and she inhaled for the high note coming up.

 _"We light up the daaaaaaaarrkkkkkk!"_

She had all surprised eyes on her now before all of the lights went out, leaving nothing but darkness.

 _"Hello,"_ A single white light shone down upon the edge of the stage, revealing the yellow Emotion once again but this time, he had a ear mic and a brown simple guitar.

 _"Where ever you are, are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?"_

 _"Tonight we do it big,"_ Confusion walked up to Pride who took one of her hands and twirled.

 _"And shine like stars."_

He finished her sentence.

 _"We don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are."_

 _"And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are."_

The three joined in and Pride wrapped each arm over the girls' shoulders.

 _"The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids and we are, we are, we are, we are, we are, we are."_

 _"The crazy kids, we are the-"_

The girls were cut off as Pride sang, or whispered, the last part.

 _"We are the crazy people."_

The lights went off again and the only sounds the Emotions could hear were the cheering and murmurs of joy.


	4. ForLaurensSmile: It Burns! Burns! Burns!

Joy and the emotions looked at the screen boredly. Turns out they have ran out of options to make Lauren happy, so they tried to think of y than got an idea. With a press of a button, Lauren stuffed her white headphones and played a song she and the emotions liked. Joy, Fear and Sadness started to dance like no one was watching.

 _"It burns, burns, burns! Indian curry is so hot."_

They held their necks as if they were hot, then they all began fanning themselves.

 _"It burns burns burns! It's like fire, oh my god!"_

They held their necks as if they were hot, then they all shouted "OH MY GOD!"

 _"It burns burns burns! I drink and drink, but it wont sto-o-op."_

They held they're necks as if they were hot, then began to stomp fast like they ate something hot.

 _"It burns burns burns! In my mouth and tomorrow in my butt."_

They held they're necks as if they were hot,than held there stomachs like they had to use the bathroom.

The emotional trio bursted into ey had to dance their dance moves again. Joy then hugged Fear and Sadness as they heard Lauren laughing too, they thought she was having fun like they are as she copied the moves they continued ttle did they know Anger and Disgust saw the whole thing, Disgust recording this on her bright green e and Anger had learn those moves, they thought it was funny. Indeed it was.


	5. SmurfsAndHarryPotterRck12: Serious Fun

It was a regular day in the Bolander household. And by regular, I mean BORING. In Kaitlin's (my) mind, her emotions were just sitting on the couch. They had left the console on autopilot, since their host didn't really need them right this minute. In fact, all the viewscreen showed was the ceiling in her room. The emotions WERE sitting...until Anger broke the unnerving silence.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Does anyone have ANY ideas to entertain Kaitlin?"

The emotions raised their hands.

"We can ponder life's existence…" said Sadness.

The others looked at her blankly.

"How about we watch a movie with Dave? NOTHING scary though…" Fear said.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, genius, we CAN'T. He's at the hyperbaric place." Said Disgust sarcastically. (In case you didn't know, Dave had all his good teeth removed and he has cancer so he breathes pure oxygen in a machine to help the blood flow in his jaw.)

"Speaking of which, how about we do her nails? She is fifteen, you know."

And that, of course, set off Anger's bad temper.

"YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T LIKE DOING GIRLY STUFF, DISGUST!"

With that being said, Anger and Disgust began to argue, while the other emotions, excluding Joy, tried to stop them. Fear ended up being punched in the gut, while Sadness's glasses got broken. And with that, a full-scale fight broke out. Joy rubbed his forehead. (Joy's a boy because I'm a tomboy)

"Guys? GUYS? GUYS!"

The emotions froze. (not literally)

"I have an AWESOME idea! How about…..DANCE PARTY TIME!"

The others quickly agreed, while Joy made Kaitlin sit up, pick up her phone, and scroll through the songs.

"Ooh, how about the "What I Like About You" cover by 5 Seconds of Summer? asked Disgust dreamily.

But Joy kept scrolling.

"Shake It Off Disney Style?"

That one came from Anger. But Joy was the one that finally found the selection.

"I got it! You should ALL know this one from the last episode of Phineas and Ferb! So sing along, and follow my lead!" he told his comrades.

And with that, he pressed play. When the music started, the emotions moved to the middle of Headquarters and started swinging their hips to the beat.

 _"Get out your tool case! Put on your game face!"_ sang Joy, who made a motion like he was picking something up and put on his game face.

 _"Get out the brushes, gonna paint this town!"_ sang the emotions, who moved their arms in an S motion as if they were painting.

 _"Let's just get rockin'! No time for talkin'!"_ sang Anger, who played air guitar while jumping up and down, then wagged her finger in front of her face to the beat.

 _"Just fourteen hours 'till the sun goes down!"_ sang Disgust, who put up four fingers.

 _"We got one last day of summer, one more day until school has begun! One last day in the sun, let's have some serious fun!"_ sang the emotions, who rocked out while holding one finger up.

After that, there was a brief musical interlude where the emotions continued swinging their hips.

Then it was time for a brief solo by Sadness.

 _"Every day of summer we've given a hundred percent! But today we'll give a hundred and one!"_ she sang, looking at her comrades, rolling her arms like a wheel, and doing a big arms thing.

Then she repeated the first move, but this time held one finger up afterwards. Fear jumped in.

 _"Though that is not mathematically possible,"_ he sang he sang while counting on his fingers.

Joy whispered, "You don't have to do the speaking parts guys," he said.

After the brief speaking part, which consisted of Baljeet and Phineas, the emotions, well, swung their hips to ANOTHER brief music interlude. Outside, Kaitlin was echoing the dance moves inside her head, but just as the singing was starting up again, she heard her mom telling her to do her weekend homework and reluctantly put her Bluetooth headphones and phone down, after turning them both off, of course! Back inside, Joy was apologizing to the others for having the dance party cut short.

"Aw, it's okay!" comforted Anger.

"Yeah, we had a REALLY good time!" said Fear.

When Joy heard these, he pulled them all in for a big group hug, then all five emotions went to work, namely Sadness and Anger making Kaitlin feel negative for having to do homework on the weekend, while Joy called up memories about Egypt from long term.


End file.
